


Flutter Free

by sparkle-fingers (sundayrain26)



Series: Rhinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Exhibitionism, In Public, M/M, Making Out, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sparkle-fingers
Summary: A little fun at the studio doesn't go as planned.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Rhinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949653
Kudos: 15





	Flutter Free

**Author's Note:**

> Day twelve prompt: risky
> 
> Eh went a little interpretive for this one. Also not really sex so. Sorry again?

This might be a bad idea. He has this thought more often than one might consider healthy for one's sex life but the risk is part of the fun, right?

Especially for Link. Sure, Rhett is voluntarily sneaking into the studio with him but, if he's honest, it's primarily for Link's benefit.

Speaking of, the man in question is turning to face him, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He reaches for him with grabby hands, blue eyes twinkling eagerly. He goes willingly into open arms, leaning down for a kiss.

Link's hands continue to be grabby, feeling him up without delay. And damn if that doesn't get him going. He pulls Link close, settling in for a proper makeout session. No need to rush on a Sunday afternoon, there's not a soul in sight.

They may have all day but he wastes no time getting the front of Rhett's shirt open and his hands inside it. He reciprocates by fumbling Link's pants undone and shoving his hand down the front of them. It gets hot and heavy, steamy in a way that makes them both wish their clothes would simply melt from their forms.

He's egging on Link's grinding, happily letting him suck at his neck when his eyes catch movement. Distracted as he is, it takes a moment to recognize the shape of Josh ducking in. Rhett goes stock-still. There's a clatter as the, thankfully empty, pan he has falls to the floor.

Link halts only when he hears the ruckus. His face turns to the source comically slow. He doesn't go quite as red as Rhett would have suspected. That's fine, with the way his face is burning, he's surely making up the difference.

"Oh! Uh oh gosh, I'm just. I'm sorry. I'll just.. I'm just gonna leave. Not important. I'll get it tomorrow." He babbles the whole way, backing out of the room like he's afraid to turn away.

Silence falls over them and Rhett is, well, distinctly less enthusiastic than he can feel Link is about the situation. He steps back, feeling utter mortification dripping into his belly. "Sorry I don't think I can after that."

Link doesn't fight him over it, pats him on the arm and buttons his own pants back up. "Don't worry about it."

An inkling of guilt sparks as he watches Link adjust himself. Before he can say anything further, Link snorts.

"Did you see the look on his face, though?"

Okay, yeah, that was funny. He giggles a little and the bad feelings flutter free. "Yeah. How bad d'ya think we scarred him?"

"Enough to not go wandering around the studio during off hours for sure!"

The amusement feeds between them like a loop until they're clutching one another, trying to stay upright with the weight of their laughter.


End file.
